Time Doesn't Stop
by ShindiPhantomhive
Summary: Lisanna is back! And Lucy is being ignored! Natsu kicks Lucy out of the team, and calls her weak. Lucy runs away, and finds two people who teach her lost magic. Will she ever forgive Natsu? Or will she hold a everlasting grudge? Pending Pairings: NatsuxLucy, RoguexOC, StingxLucy
1. Chapter 1

..:Lucy's P.O.V.:.. It has been three months. Three months since Lisanna came ''back from the dead''. Three months since everyone forget my existence. Even the master forget about me. It was a horribly depressing. I sighed, at least my spirits still respected and liked me, right? "Open! Gate of the Canis Minor, Nikora!" I opened Plue's gate.

Instead of the kawaii little ''puppy'' popping out, a note did. Dear Lucy, We spirits are going on a vacation, so don't bother summoning us. It's pointless having contracts with you when all you do is screw up everything. So don't summon any of us for a couple months. Aquarius, Plue, Sagittarius, Aries (Gomenesai Lucy-sama!), Virgo, Capricorn, Scorpio, Cancer, Taurus (I still love your body!), Gemi and Mini, Loke, Hologrium, Lyra, Crux, and Pyxis.

I wanted to cry. Not even my spirits respected me anymore. I reached for my Fleuve d'étoiles, remembering Virgo when she gave me it. Were they affected by Lisanna too? That couldn't be possible! They didn't even know Lisanna! Well... At least, not that I know of. "Yo Luce!" I heard Natsu call my name. My heart raced. After three months, he finally calls my name! I was so happy! '

'Yes?" I answered.

"We're kicking you off the team. Because you're weak, pathetic, and always asking us to save you. We're replacing you with Lisanna." he deadpanned. '

''N-Nani...?" I whispered.

"G..Gomenesai, Lucy-san!" Lisanna cried, "I-I want you on the team too!"

"Why do we need her on the team, she's dead weight!" Natsu asked, confused, and dragged Lisanna away to go on a job.

A tear slipped out of my eye, then another. Until I was full out crying. Nothing was going right. My spirits had abandoned me, and so had my ''nakama''. I quietly made my way to the master's office. I pushed the door open, and watched the old man crunch in numbers in a calculator, calculating how much it would cost to repair the buildings Team Natsu had destroyed a few months ago.

"Oh, hello! Are you here to join Fairy Tail?" he grinned.

"No. It's me. Lucy." I mumbled, my hair shadowing my face.

"Lucy? Lucy...Oh! Lucy! Hi, what do you need?''

''I wish to leave Fairy Tail." I stated.

He was silent, "I know why. And I regret it."

''Everyone knew Lisanna before me. So I guess it's understandable." I said softly. '

'Give me your hand." he said.

I gave my hand to him, and watched as he murmured a few words, and a bright glow was emitted from the pink Fairy Tail guild mark on my hand. Then, it was gone. Leaving nothing on my hand. I sighed, and left the old man alone. For once,I truly felt, upset. This whole time, I was hoping for anyone, even some random person to acknowledge my presence.

I left the guild hall, and into my apartment. I took a hot bath, and then laid there on my bed. I hated this. Why did they kick me out? Why? I don't understand... I closed my eyes, and drifted off into a murky, dreamless sleep.

~Next Day~

I woke up to the rain beating the windows, and lightning flashing in the sky. I groaned, and put on my shirt with the blue cross on it, with a a navy skirt, then I attached my key pouch and Fleuve d'étoiles onto my belt. I tied a blue ribbon in my hair, and pulled on my black boots. I started to pack a bag full of clothes, a blanket, and food. I made up my mind. I was going to get stronger, and this stupid rain will not get in my way! I slung it over my shoulder, and payed this month's rent, and then left for the train.

By the time I got to the train station, it was closed! Because the railroad was apparently broken. I fumed, and started to walk through the woods aimlessly, looking for somewhere to train. The rain poured down harder, until I was completely soaked. I sighed, and kept walking. Until I saw two caves near a stream. I sprinted towards the one on the left, and sighed in relief as it was dry, and bear free. '

''Who's there?"

I jolted upwards at the sound of somebody's voice. Standing a few feet away from me, was a woman with light brown eyes, brown hair, and a caramel colored kimono on.

''E-Erm.. I'm sorry! It was raining and I didn't know what to do-''

She laughed, ''It's fine. I sensed a great amount of magic power and decided to investigate.''

''I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia.''

''I'm Memoria, the Time Dragon.''

...

...

...

''Dragon?!" I screamed.

She let out a low, nervous chuckle, ''Yeah.."

"I..I know this might seem really... stupid.. but, could you train me? I-I was called weak by my ''friends'', and kicked out of my team. I left to become stronger." I mumbled.

Her eyes became stormy and sad, ''Yes. I will. I have another student who-"

"Memoria! Where the hell did you- Who the hell is she?" A girl with blonde hair, and greenish-gold eyes stepped out. She wore a light creme colored vest over a white tank top, white shorts, and caramel sneakers.

"She, is going to be your peer. I will be teaching her Arc of Time and Time Dragon Slayer magic." Memoria explained.

The girl narrowed her eyes at me, "That blonde bimbo? She looks weak and pathetic."

My hair shadowed my face. Weak and pathetic.

''H-hey! I'm sorry.. it's just.."

"I get it. I know I'm weak and pathetic." I murmured, ''That's why I ran away to get stronger." I looked up with anger flaring in my eyes, "To prove those who called me weak wrong!"

The girl looked a little impressed, "Memoria. You finally found me a worthy peer."

"I know, Shizumi. I know."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Gomenesai, Minna. I'm still pretty new to this site, so I'm sorry if the text is all bunched up T^T. I'm still trying to get the hang of this.

..:Third Person's P.O.V.:..

And so, when the rain stopped, Lucy's training began.

"Alright! We'll start by doing easy physical exercise! Run four miles!" Memoria declared.

Shizumi's expression didn't change, while Lucy sweatdropped, that was easy? She didn't complain because Memoria was taking the time to train her. But... when she ran half a mile, her face was red, she was panting, and her legs hurt. Shizumi wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Come on Blondie. Still weak?"

Shizumi didn't believe that Lucy was weak, she just said it to get Lucy riled up. Lucy's eyes flared, and she sprinted full speed ahead. Bad idea. When she completed a mile and a half, she fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Shizumi shook her head in disbelief, and finished her four miles. Then she dragged a worn out Lucy back to camp.

''Well, you did better than most." Memoria offered, "Now, how proficient are you with weapons?"

"I am proficient in using a whip." Lucy said.

Memoria noticed Fleuve d'étoiles attached onto Lucy's belt, and before she could protest, snatched it from her belt. Memoria unraveled it, and looked at it in wonder. To her, it was gorgeous. It was a blueish colored matter, with an orangeish light wrapped around it.

''It's gorgeous! Where did you get it?" Memoria sounded like a fangirl.

Lucy and Shizumi sweatdropped. ''I'm a Stellar Mage.. and Virgo gave me this whip after I lost my old one.'' Lucy explained.

''Alright, summon some of your spirits, I want to see how many you can summon before depleting your magic power."

Lucy scratched her head, ''You see.. my spirits, erm, are on vacation, and they called me w-weak and..." Lucy trailed off at the end.

Memoria cast a dark glare on Lucy, ''Summon your most ill-tempered one.''

''H-Hai! Do you have any water?''

Memoria found a bottle of water. Lucy prayed to live through the day.

''Open! Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!"

''YOU SUMMONED ME FROM A CUP?! I told you, we spirits are on vacation, and I was on a date with Scorpio!" Aquarius screamed.

''Aquarius. Shut up. I don't give a damn that you were on a date with... who?" Memoria said darkly, ''But Lucy is known for treating her spirits with kindness and respect. Yet you called her weak. You're the pathetic one.''

Aquarius narrowed her eyes on Memoria, ''Who the hell do you think you are?! I can treat my so called 'master' in any way I want!"

''Not if she dies, right? If I killed her, technically you would be responsible, and be kicked out of the Celestial Spirit World, and eventually disappear." Memoria snarled.

''Wahh... So morbid.'' Lucy commented.

''Lucy, open another gate.'' Memoria ordered, and then continued to argue with the mermaid.

Reluctantly, Lucy called Loke's gate, "Open! Gate of the Lion,Loke!"

Loke appeared rather worried, "Princess! I'm sorry! That letter was a prank from Aquarius, and-"

"It's fine Loke." Lucy murmured, a little exhausted from opening two gates.

Loke's comment added more fuel to Memoria's fire as she argued more with the ''Blue Haired Bimbo''.

''Open! Gate of the Crab, Cancer!" ''Lucy-sama, ebi, ebi.''

Memoria stopped for a moment and demanded Lucy to open one more gate.

''Open! Gate of the Ram, Aries!"

Aries appeared extremely flustered, ''G-Gomenesai, Lucy-sama! Aquarius-''

''I heard." Lucy said flatly.

Then she leaned on the cave for support.

Memoria nodded in approval, ''That's very impressive, Lucy. I think I should start teaching you a Time Dragon Slayer spell. Now, a little about Time Dragon Slayer magic. Time Dragon Slayer spells are both supportive and offensive. For example, you are granted the ability to heal physical wounds, and replenish magic power, because in time, both will heal. When using offensive spells, it's quite destructive. For example, Roar of the Time Dragon drastically changes the opponents' body age. So if you're twenty, the spell multiplies the body's age by ten. So your body would be two hundred. But your opponent wouldn't die, and the effect is temporary."

Lucy shuddered at the thought of being hit by that kind of roar, and closed all four of the gates. Shizumi then placed both of her hands on Lucy's shoulder, and Lucy felt her magic power be replenished.

"Now, Shizumi, Lucy. Imagine time flowing, and then suddenly speeding up. The clocks are turning faster than normal.'' Memoria said.

Lucy heard a slight emphasis on the last sentence. The clocks are turning faster than normal. She frowned slightly, and imagined it.

''Now, roar!''

''Roar of the Time Dragon!" Shizumi/ Lucy yelled.

Lucy released a wave of glowing white light mixed with light caramel brown. Almost transparent clocks could be seen spinning. Everything the wave touched turned old. Shizumi's roar seemed catastrophic, drying up the stream, making the caves tumble down, and the trees wither. Lucy sweatdropped at the thought of being hit by Shizumi.

''Excellent. Now you two, run another four miles.'' Shizumi ended up dragging Lucy back again.

..:At Fairy Tail:..

At Fairy Tail, things were going pretty much normally, except everyone had the feeling that something was missing. At first, they just dismissed it as seasonal depression. As the days went by, the feeling of emptiness wouldn't go away. Finally, Natsu spoke up.

'It feels lonely here.''

The master fake coughed, ''You finally noticed something's wrong.''

''Yeah, what is it?" Natsu asked, he just wanted the irritating feeling of emptiness to go away.

''Have you noticed your nakama is gone?'' the master asked coldly.

''No, everyone is here! Except for Team Shadowgear since they're on a job- wait, where's Lucy?"

Everyone was silent. Nobody knew where the blonde Stellar Mage was.

''Lucy left Fairy Tail."

''Nani?!"

* * *

..:At the Cave:..

''Good work Shizumi and Lucy. I like the progress you're both making. Even though it's only been a couple days, I say you guys are on par with that Wendy girl." Memoria proudly declared.

Shizumi and Lucy cheered. Both had been working hard to improve their stamina and magic capabilities. Lucy's magic power and stamina had gone up greatly during the last few days, but she still had a long way to go.

''Memoria... We're out of groceries.. again.'' Shizumi muttered.

''There's fish in the pond, and plants." Memoria said.

Which brought on a big argument between the two.

Lucy stepped outside of the cave, savoring the crisp, cold winter air. Since she was training to become a dragon slayer, all her senses were slightly enhanced, since she wasn't full blown dragon slayer yet.

But it was good enough, to hear the faint yell of,

''Ice Make: Lance!"


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy panicked, and stumbled into the cave. Memoria looked a little _too_ innocent.

''Memoria! There's-"

A fireball singed the left half of her hair. She shrieked, and barely dodged the stream of poison that burned through the right half of her hair. Soon enough, she was dodging wind, fire, poison, water, etc.

''Stop causing a racket out there!" Memoria yelled, causing the attacks to stop, and Lucy collapsed.

''Mem-san, gomenesai! We saw this weird chick standing at the doorway to the cave!" a voice called out.

Twenty or so people came out. They all looked like a bunch of elements.

Memoria clapped her hands, ''Great! Everybody's here! Like I said, I found two students with a high amount of potential. I want you all to teach them!"

They all nodded, and one man with bright red hair stepped up, ''Lucy. I'm Igneel. You know my son, correct?"

Lucy nodded, grimacing at the thought of Natsu.

''I want to say that I'm sorry for his behavior. He can be quite dense..." Igneel said, and scratched his head.

''It's fine..." Lucy murmured.

Memoria cracked her knuckles, ''Let's get started.''

''And let's get running!" Shizumi whispered.

_**..:Four Years Later:..**_

**_..:Sabertooth:.._**

It was a few months away from the Grand Magic Games, and everyone was getting excited. But unlike Fairy Tail, it was a calmed excitement, that is, until the door was obliterated.

''Ah... Gomenesai...'' two feminine voices yelled.

Sting immediately felt the familiar scent of strawberries and vanilla, and the unfamiliar scent of peppermint and basil.

''Idiot. You're the one that used Crash!"

''Me?! It was you!"

The two voices were bickering on and on. Jiemma's voice boomed through the room.

''Whats going on?!"

The two voices stopped immediately, two figures stepped out.

''Ohayo! I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and this is Shizumi Akanashi!" Lucy introduced themselves.

''I can introduce my self, baka!" Shizumi grumbled.

''Shut up you stupid choco head."

''You wanna go..?!''

''**Enough**!''

The two shut up immediately.

''Why are you here?!"

Shizumi rolled her eyes, ''I think it's obvious you old asshole, we're here to join Sabertooth!"

Sting held his breath, waiting for her to be crushed, instead, Jiemma started laughing.

''It's nice to have somebody with that type of attitude! You're in!''

Lucy smiled at her brand new grey guild mark, placed right on her left shoulder.

''Oi Blondie! Fight me!" Sting yelled.

Shizumi sweatdropped, ''Not a good idea..."

Lucy cracked her knuckles, ''Alright, gimme your best shot!"

''Roar of of the White Dragon!"

Lucy chuckled, and ate his attack.

''Look, if that's all you got, then forget about fighting.'' she said, and checked her nails.

Everyone's mouths dropped, including Sting.

''How the hell are you able to eat my attack...?!"

''Simple. You never killed Weisslogia. Therefore, you aren't a 'true' dragon slayer.'' Lucy explained, ''But you don't have to kill a dragon in order to become a dragon slayer. I met Weisslogia in my training. He taught me everything you didn't learn.'' Lucy said, and smirked, ''So I suggest you back down. Now.''

Sting stubbornly refused.

Lucy sighed, and then used her attack, ''Roar of the Shadow Dragon!"

Sting was completely engulfed in shadows, and immediately knocked out.

Rogue. Completely stunned.

''Shizumi~I don't feel like wasting my magic power... can you please heal him?" Lucy asked.

''Why do I have to clean up your shit?"

A vein popped onto her head, ''And why do I have to let you live?!"

Shizumi smirked, ''So you can keep kissing my ass.''

Two veins.

Cue killer aura.

''Roar of the Shadow Dragon!"

''Lucy, this is a battle of physical prowess, don't waste your magic power. Or I'll be cleaning up your shit once again.''

Let's just say a certain guild hall was obliterated in the process...

_**..:Fairy**_** Tail:..**

Natsu waited once again for Lucy to come back. He felt awful, and wanted to apologize almost more than anything. Almost. The thing wanted over anything else, was her. He wanted her. For a long time, he wanted her, it was almost psychotic. He loved every part of her, and he would continue to.

He then sighed, knowing it was a small chance that he would ever get to see her again. Fear flashed in his eyes... what if she died?

No, that wasn't possible. Even if he had kicked her out.. he wouldn't let her die.

Would he?


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Who should Lucy be with? ;D Anyway, poll is on my profile!**_

_**..:Three Weeks**__** Later:..**_

''Wake up...!"

''No.''

''Wake up! Dammit Shizumi..!"

''No.''

''I'm not always going to be alive to wake you up!"

''...It'll be better that way.''

''Whose going to wake you up then?!"

''I'll rely on Rogue.''

Lucy gave a knowing smirk, "So... that's how close you've gotten to him, eh?''

Shizumi sent Lucy flying all the way to the other side of the room. Lucy groaned, and rubbed her forehead.

''What about you and Sting?" she countered.

Lucy's face turned red, ''Shut up! Who would wanna date that dense barbarian?!"

''And who would wanna date that emotionless... uh.. _rock_!" Shizumi said, and crossed her arms.

Currently, Shizumi and Lucy lived with the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Of course, they paid a half of the rent. Sting was listening in on the two ''barbarians'' fight. Seriously, every morning was the same. Lucy went to go wake up Shizumi, and then they got into a big fight. He and Rogue had stopped trying to stop them, because they always got sent to the infirmary when they did. Which obviously, did not please Jiemma.

Rogue was obviously displeased in having the house torn apart everyday. Of course, with Shizumi and Lucy's Arc of Time, they didn't have to worry, but he still didn't like it. Something else displeased him even more. Shizumi had called him a emotionless rock. Sure, he'd heard much worse insults, if ''emotionless rock'' counts as an insult, but it still hurt. He was surprised when he saw that it hurt him. He shook himself a little, why was he hurt by such a wimpy comment?

Sting disliked being called a dense barbarian. Yeah, he might be stupid, but he wasn't an idiot. Why was he being called a barbarian when the two girls were the ones tearing up the damn house? It made no sense. He wrinkled his nose in displeasure. He patiently, waited for the two to be done. He anticipated the explosions as the roof was blown to bits on the other side of the house, and winced as flames erupted from the room. His eye twitched as he saw ice, poison, and random solid packed, sharp dirt fly everywhere. He looked at Rogue with the evil eye, he was the one who let the two girls stay. He was sure he regretted it.

Sting was wrong.

Rogue didn't regret it at all. Sure he disliked it when half the house was blown all the way to Magnolia, while the other half was blown to Crocus. But something about the duo was comforting, like the missing piece.

''Ha! I win!" Lucy declared.

''Hell no you idiot, I won!" Shizumi argued.

"Nah, you're just jealous that I've got more mastery over hand to hand combat than you!" Lucy said smugly, and restored the house to it's original form.

''Oi! Blondie! I've had enough of you two destroying the house! If you think you can just-"

Lucy shot a beam of shadows at him to shut him up.

''Be quiet you imbecile. I'm trying to think."

"Think..? Hahaha! That's a funny-"

A beam of metal was shot into his mouth.

''Shut up, you're the one who bluntly challenged her to a fight.'' Shizumi said.

Sting nodded the best he could, considering the situation he was in. After a few minutes, the four of them started to walk to the guild hall.

* * *

''Yuki-chan!'' Lucy called, and grinned.

''Lucy-san, Ohayo! O genki desu ka?" Yukino greeted her. (Good morning! How are you?)

"Ohayo, genki desu!" she replied. (Good morning, I'm good)

The two went on talking about Celestial Spirits, and magic.

Shizumi went to challenge Orga to a fight.

Rogue went to watch the fight out of pure boredom, or so he says. Truthfully, he found Shizumi's fighting style to be elegant, and somehow planned out. Sting eavesdropped on Yukino and Lucy's conversation. Yes, it was quite obvious that the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth were in love. Even the ''emotionless rock'' was clearly enticed with Shizumi. Now if only they could beat them...

Lucy walked up to the request board to find something interesting. None of them really caught her interest. Until she saw the one collecting dust in the corner. She took it off, and saw it was to decipher some ancient writing. She grinned, loving the challenge.

''Shizumi! Let's decipher some ancient language!" Lucy yelled, waving the paper around.

''Could I join in, Lucy-san?" Yukino asked.

''Sure."

The three of them crowded around the paper, until Lucy noticed something. It was a easy job that gave a lot of money as a reward.

''This is real easy for something that gives two million Jewel as a reward.. I mean, it only says 'A childhood is something treasured'." Shizumi muttered.

Suddenly, the three of them glowed a blueish light, that blinded the Sabertooth members. When the light died, everyone's jaws dropped.

Shizumi and Lucy were... little kids.

And their clothes no longer fit them.

Jiemma walked out, and his jaw dropped. He immediately knew the spell. Time Curse. It lasts for a week, and alters the targets memories and age. They could still use their respective magic, but... they would act like their age. Judging from the girls' size, they were about seven years old.

Not good.

Jiemma fake coughed, and got the attention of the Sabertooth guild members.

''The type of spell Lucy and Shizumi were hit with is known as the Time Curse. It lasts for a week and alters the memories and age of the target. They can still use their magic. Sting, Rogue, I expect you to take care of them." Jiemma said.

''Wait, why us?" Sting protested.

''Because you know them better than an anyone else.''

Sting just stared at seven year old Lucy, trying to get out of the mess of cloth that enveloped her.

Rogue stared at the seven year old version of Shizumi, unable to fully register the formerly sassy, powerful, and impulsive girl, was now a seven year old.

''Ne, Lucy! It's cold!' Shizumi complained.

''Y-yeah...'' Lucy pouted and shivered.

Sting wrapped Lucy up in his furs, while Rogue wrapped Shizumi up with his cloak.

The duo were not looking forward to a week with seven year old Shizumi and Lucy.


End file.
